1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing power and relates more specifically to apparatus utilizing the buoyancy of gas-filled linked lifting bodies, introduced through a pressurized injection tube onto a wheel disposed in a vessel of liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various devices that have been proposed for producing power inexpensively, but these have not proven to be satisfactory.